What I Know
by mostclever
Summary: Veronica and Weevil know more than they let on. These are the short fillers on how they learned so much about each other without actually sharing their stories. WeeVer to the max.
1. Lill's Camera 2003

Propped up by crossed arms, Weevil laid stomach down on his bed. His feet kicked at the wall above his pillow.

He could have taken anything. These rich boys didn't know to protect themselves, probably never thought they'd have to. They saw the world as safe, coddling them with open arms. Didn't even lock their car doors, let alone put passwords on their electronics. When Weevil saw the laptop on Duncan's passenger seat, he couldn't resist. It covered more than the thousand dollars he was owed from their botched poker game. Weevil shook his head. He would have been more amused at his acquisition if he wasn't filled grief.

"Man, I don't even wanna see this shit."

He moved to get up, get out of his room, go for a walk. But something kept him sprawled on his bed. Duncan's laptop open in front of him. A pixelated manila folder titled Lill's Camera 2003 stared at him, taunting him with new information of a girl long gone. Taking a deep breath, Weevil minimized the pictures window and stared blankly at Duncan's desktop.

_Do something else. Get back to it later, when you're prepared. _

"Nunca en mi vida." He muttered out loud. He may never be ready.

He scrolled idly through Duncan's private files. Homework, pictures from 2004 and beyond. He noticed there was no Veronica and far too much of Echolls. Part of him hoped to find pictures of the tough blonde. He'd had a thing for her since their first interaction a few months ago, just as he'd known Lilly would keep him occupied the first time they met. There would be pictures of the old Veronica from Lilly's camera, but that was a different person. Lilly had been right about the spunk behind all Veronica's frills sophomore year. Part of him felt guilty for thinking of his new crush. He had stolen the laptop for the memory of Lilly, not the hope of her best friend.

After some time had passed, he unconsciously started to dig deeper and see if the more boring Kane sibling had any porn on his hard drive.

_Some vanilla shit, probably. _

Veronica must have been really repressed before if she could handle dating a straight-laced white boy like Duncan.

_And what is this, Kane? A Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos folder? In the Algebra section of your homework folder?_

Weevil hummed to himself and double clicked, pleased with his sleuthing. A wall of documents flooded the screen, each named with a series of numbers.

"The fuck?"

Looking closer, the titles were all dates going back to the start of high school. There were no entries for the month after Lilly's death, he discovered with disappointment. Plenty of entries before, though. Some had asterisks typed at the end of the date and Weevil correctly guessed that those were the entries of blackmail material. Duncan had dated Veronica during a majority of these dates and Weevil was tempted to read just to find out more about her. Pausing, he stared at the file icons until they became blurry.

_It ain't fair to read these. I've got my own secrets. I need to respect this, walk away._

Weevil took his hand away from the computer and rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

_But it isn't just Veronica and it isn't just Duncan's journal. _

Lilly lived in these files, alive and breathing. Still creating havoc and sucking the tip of her pen when he walked past in the hallways. The first person he had allowed to take control of him, instead of being the one to possess them. Her own intensity had calmed him and made him a better person. He needed proof that she had really been there; that everything he remembered so vividly actually happened. He blinked, refocusing.

He inhaled deeply through his nostrils and bit his bottom lip in a preparatory snarl.

_Let's see what Richie Rich was doing on my birthday._


	2. Navarro, Elias

_Weevil and Lilly. _

Her head pounded, their names cycling through her over and over. Just the other day she learned of their relationship through a bug planted in Rebecca James' counselling office. Until her government class last period, she hadn't had time to really contemplate the news.

_Weevil and Lilly. She never told me._

Veronica made her way towards Wallace, who was sitting straight and casually observing the crowds near his empty table.

_The cops knew. They questioned him. It wasn't in dad's files._

"Hey, girl. You okay?"

_Those letters are in his school records. How else could Ms. James have access?_

"Veronica?"

She snapped to attention. Wallace was watching her patiently, his forehead scrunched with worry.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I need a favor."

"Of course you do."

"I need Weevil's permanent record."

"Weevil? Again?" Wallace was surprised by how mundane this illegal task had become for him, "And how many times am I gonna steal Weevil's files for you? You want me to find his birth certificate, too?"

"Oh please. I had you photocopy his attendance records. Once. Ease up, partner." She cracked open her drink and smirked across the table. Wallace always came through.

* * *

The photocopier in the main office was constantly within earshot of someone during the school day. Which is why Veronica preferred to use the one in the file room. The machine was slower, but the place was dark and unorganized. It was the type of place staff avoided. She made quick work duplicating the letters Weevil had written to Lilly and placed the originals roughly back in the folder, but didn't close it.

Veronica knew that Weevil was a suspect now. It was why she had asked for his record. Logic included him in the ever growing pile of people who knew more about the death of Lilly Kane than she had first assumed. There was long list of rumors about him that put this crime only slightly out of his normal activity range as a gang leader. The emotional side of Veronica screamed that he couldn't possibly be a killer.

Weevil had good intentions under the bad boy act, and he'd become a friend. Veronica couldn't put her finger on when, but he had warmed to her and she reciprocated. He had been by her side. How he described himself to Lilly in the letters was exactly how she saw him. Always there, just out of sight until she needed him.

_I trust him. _

Veronica blinked, surprised, and looked back down at the open folder.

_The people you love let you down._

"Better safe than sorry."

She tried to make light of the situation, but her expression was grim. With determined ease, she pressed the first of many, many pages down onto the scanner.

_I wonder if she called him Eli._


	3. Duncan's Journal

Weevil read a lot of shit in Duncan's journal that proved what his abuelita said all along; rich people are fucked up. That hadn't surprised him. Lilly was fucked up and he loved it. She'd once beaten a car with a baseball bat until Hector had picked her up and carried her away. Another time they had spent an entire night lying in his bed as she bitterly described her family and boyfriend, chugging from a bottle of whiskey.

_...so we get out of the car to see who's on the lawn, thinking someone is dead or hurt. When we get closer, we see it's Lianne. She's wasted, sleeping near the door in her own vomit. Ronnie tries to wake her up, but Lianne just pushes her away. I see Ronnie's near tears, so I bring her inside and tell her I can handle it. Turns out this is the fourth time in two weeks…_

Lilly and the Kanes weren't the parts of Duncan's diary that had affected him. It was what he wrote about Veronica that stayed in Weevil's mind. About her mother and all the hell her drinking caused at home. He knew families like that and he knew it could get bad. Seeing your mother become a different person is hard for anyone, let alone for naive little white girls who don't know there's bad in the world yet.

_...she's hiding it but I see a long cut on her arm. I ask what happened and she's closed off. Ronnie is never secretive, so I know something bad happened. I know it's Lianne, but I ask if it's true just to be polite. She starts to cry and I hold her in my arms as she talks to me. Her mom started a fire in the kitchen after drinking her weight in vodka. Ronnie was the only one home and she took care of the fire before it got bad, then tried to drag her mom out of the kitchen. Lianne waved her away with a knife still in her hand. I hate that woman more everyday. At least the cut shouldn't leave a scar…_

Veronica's life had made her a badass. Untrusting and calculating, her sharp wit was a product of defense that had grown over the years into her best offense. He had done similar when he was younger and saw the same quality in her immediately. Weevil thought being made tough by life was a good thing. Knowing her strength came from past struggles made him feel a kinship with her. But knowing exactly what had happened in her life was problematic for him.

_...she says I love you back and I'm just elated. I feel like it's a huge turning point in my life. I know I've written how much she means to me a thousand times but actually saying and knowing it's reciprocated is amazing. We talk about the other things I've mentioned in here, and both of us want to wait. I want to wait less than her, but you know. She can take as much time as she needs…_

Now every time Weevil saw Veronica in the hallways, he wanted to comfort her. Treat her well, like she hadn't been treated by their classmates in so long. Which would have been cool if he was her friend, but he didn't think he could trust himself with just befriending Veronica Mars. Comforting and caring lead places she wouldn't let him go. If Weevil started down that path, he'd be hers for good. Not just when she tilted her head and smirked at him.

_...it takes me so long to get her bra off, we both start laughing. I should be more embarrassed but she makes everything so relaxed. The moment her bra is thrown aside, I start to regret saying I'll wait. She's got this perfect flat stomach. Her breasts (tits? Man, I hope no one reads this) are small and firm and just awesome. I'm so overwhelmed by her, I don't even know what to do at this point, so I just keep kissing her, moving down from her neck…_

Weevil jolted, swiveling to look in the direction of a loud thud next to him. Veronica had leaned her right side against the locker adjacent to his, looking at him mischievously. No matter how hard he tried, the image of her topless in the Kane's SUV wouldn't disappear.

"Hey, Weevil. I'm assuming you know where the police station is?"

"Girl, there's that head tilt again. You need a new schtick."

"But this one works so well." She pouted tauntingly, "I need you to distract a cop in the office tonight. It'll only take ten minutes. At 7 tonight?"

Veronica's eyes glimmered when she talked to him. Besides when she was with that Fennel kid, he never saw her as relaxed as she is with him. Partly, he knew, because she enjoyed the game of throwing insults. He was almost completely sure now that it's also a look of trust.

_...There's too much to say and no safe platform to say it. I'm cutting Veronica out of my life and it's the most pain I've felt. I was walking past her today for the first time. She expected me to turn around but I couldn't. I just kept walking. Lill was livid at me. I should break up with Veronica, but it's too difficult. It's easier to just avoid it and let her come to terms with this. I've told Logan that I'm done with her and the guys got the message today. When she came to sit at our table they bounced her out. I feel awful for that, but it needs to be done…_

_... Logan tells me that Veronica was super drunk, making out with everyone. Apparently it wasn't just me that night. She even went after Dick, who I know she dislikes, and Madison wrote "slut" on her car in capital letters. The worst part is that I kind of wonder if she deserves it…_

"Alright, fine." Weevil gruffly agreed. Veronica smiled appreciatively and pushed herself off the wall, readjusting her backpack as she started to move away.

"But you're gonna owe me one, Ronnie."

He recognized his mistake as it left his mouth and saw her whole body tense up. She turned back to him, confusion and pain etched on her face. Veronica's mask was up before he could apologize properly, so he settled for a joke.

"So I can't call you pet names yet? How about 'V'? I was gonna work my way up to 'cuddle bug'."

She raised her eyebrows at him disapprovingly and walked away, shouting "See you at 7, Weevsies," over her shoulder.

It would be easier to just avoid her, stop doing favors, start insulting her whenever she came to him in an effort to push her away. Only, she needed support. Even if it meant odd jobs at odd hours. Weevil was going to be there to show her that she could be that trusting person again. He'd never do what Duncan did, or what her mom did. Anytime he heard someone in school threatening or gossiping about Veronica, he would take care of it. He'd be there and he'd stay clear headed to help her when she needed him most. He sighed and pressed his back into the hallway wall once again.

_Man, I really can't say no to that head tilt._


	4. Eli Weevil Navarro

The only information Veronica needed was the letters Weevil had written to Lilly. She didn't even really need them, but something inside of her was dying to know what Weevil sounded like when he wasn't being the leader of a motorcycle gang. Settling into her desk chair, she pulled out the illegally made copies and began to read. There was only one letter, the rest of the papers were notes between the two ex-lovers. Seeing Lilly's handwriting again created a knot in Veronica's stomach.

_You told me no more notes, so let me just explain myself here. No more trying to push me out, telling it never happened, that I'm delusional, that you never gave two shits. I'm not stupid, I remember exactly what we were. You spent the last two months sneaking out of your house and coming to me. Spending nights alone together at Dog Beach, the same place we met. Drinking whiskey with the boys on my porch. You said you loved my friends and my family and I believed you. You said you wanted to be part of my life so I invited you in. You promised you'd stay and I promised I'd always be there for you._

He had written all the stereotypical questions of a scored lover. All confusion and betrayal, while Lilly's responses were overly flippant, telling him he was exaggerating their past relationship. Veronica felt bad for him. Lilly had a habit of abandoning boys solely after wrapping them around her finger, and he had been another victim. Veronica placed the final set of notes down and glanced at the last paper left in her hand. It was the letter that had been the last straw before Lilly transferred out of Weevil's gym class.

_I was prepared to walk into school on the first day with my girl on my arm. Instead, you walk right past me hanging onto him like everything is normal. You didn't even look back at me, Lilly. After all that time we spent talking about how he didn't respect you, didn't trust you, couldn't have possibly loved you with the way he acted. He kept you on a leash, you said so yourself. So how is it that on the day we're supposed to come out as a couple, you're back with him? Not even a word to me about it? I held you while you cried because of him and look at you. Did he apologize again? I bet he sounded like he meant it, too. It's hard to leave someone you've been with for so long, but I know you still feel this with me. _

She should have stopped after reading the letter. Weevil had an alibi for the time of Lilly's murder. He was sitting tight in the sheriff's holding room, answering questions about a missing convertible he was seen near prior to its disappearance. Reading the letter along with this information was enough to prove to her that one Elias Navarro was uninvolved in Lilly's death.

_You're avoiding me not because you're over it, but because you still want me and it hurts to be apart. I feel that too. Which is why I know you're going to read this letter and remember what we had. How good I treat you, how I respect you and care about who you are. And I want you to remember this too: you broke your promise to me._

But she was Veronica Mars. The girl who did background checks on her dad's girlfriends and stole personal information on her classmates right out of Principal Clemmons' office. She didn't just stop when there was more to be uncovered. So instead of leaving just proof of innocence in Weevil's folder for her Lilly Kane case files, she began to compile everything about him from his school records.

_You tore my heart out. You can act like what we had together meant nothing to you, but you can't stop me from loving you. For the rest of your life, wherever you go, I'll always be there, just out of sight, in the shadows. If you ever need me, just come looking. I don't break my promises. _

What started out as a list of legal offenses for the case slowly became a small biography of Eli's life. Quotes from teachers who loved his ingenuity, rude quips he made in class that were rewarded with detentions. How his behavior changed drastically after his parents were stabbed to death visiting family in Mexico. A picture of how badly he had beaten a boy's face for calling Eli's mother a whore.

Pushing her laptop away, she stared at all of the work she had done, embarrassed and slightly shamed by her compulsion. It dawned on Veronica that this was her unhealthy equivalent of writing his name all over her notebook. Still, she couldn't bring herself to delete anything.

_I'm yours, Weevil_

* * *

Read and review, please! I'm not sure if I like this one, so feedback would help me fix it. Next chapter should be out this week.


	5. Primary Sources

Once dismissed, Weevil took his time leaving the classroom. He strolled comfortably through the hallway, nodding to his boys in silent permission to continue hanging out without him there. Weevil's locker was located around the corner, but his normal route was to walk a little farther and double back down the west corridor. It allowed him to pass by a certain tiny detective he had his eyes on, making sure she was still there. Hoping she was happy. He didn't stop and talk to her, Veronica spent this break chatting with the Fennel kid, but once and awhile they made eye contact. Even when they didn't he could feel her watching him.

_...And Veronica has this laugh that just draws you in..._

This time was different. The basketball team shot past him, Fennel included, just as he turned the corner. Veronica was still at her locker, now looking at him with an amused expression. Her smile was enough of an invite for him.

_...a natural leader who takes a mentoring role among his peers..._

"Aw, are you lonely now that your boy found a new crowd?" Weevil moped sarcastically, "Need someone new to keep you warm in this cold hallway?"

Veronica hummed condescendingly at his comment, but her eyes skimmed him up and down with interest. He shifted his weight as her eyes roamed back up, forcing her to take a slightly longer look at the important places.

"You know what I don't get?" She asked innocently, "Third period, you have Western Literature with Mr. DuBois."

"Yeah, so?"

"So how is it," she closed her locker door and pressed the right side of her body against its door for support, "that you manage to walk all the way down here everyday when your locker is in the same hall as the room you're coming from?"

_...and she's so smart on top of it; everything about her is mesmerizing..._

"What's really shocking here is that you know my schedule. Girl, if you're in love with me say so, it'll move this along a lot quicker."

"Do you come around to check up on lil' ol' me? Or do you just like to stretch your legs after this particularly grueling class?" She swung her head to the left, still smirking and he sighed, caught.

_...Elias is one of the most creative students I've ever had the pleasure of teaching, despite the small attitude problems we've already addressed..._

"Yeah, I'm stretching my legs. I get this cramp the same time _everyday_, and just _happen_ to walk past your locker. But it ain't got nothin' to do with you."

Weevil's sarcasm was telling her the opposite was true, that he absolutely took the long road for her. His expression dared her to call him out on the blatant lie, but for once she didn't respond at light speed.

Eli looked down at his feet, mind churning.

"I don't know, V. With everything that's goin' on? Sometimes I wanna make sure you're okay."

_...I know it's got to be difficult for her, too, especially with her mom gone..._

Veronica felt her throat catch. She knew asking would be admittance of feelings beyond their professional limits, but the moment was here and her heart was leaping out of her chest for the boy in front of her. His answer could sedate the nerves she'd had since reading his record. The silence lasted an unbearable second before pushing her voice into action. He looked up, words fumbling out of his mouth in unison with her.

"Are you okay?"

_...with his parents and the move, Eli has had so much hardship recently..._

They smiled sadly, knowing the answer wasn't quite yes for either of them. She touched his arm gently in reassurance and he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers.

"If you ever need anything, just ask." His voice was soft, "I'm here for you. I promise."

The bell rang, but they didn't move.

"I know you are." She lifted her eyes to meet his, "You always come through for me. Thank you, Eli."

This was the moment he could kiss her, he thought. She wouldn't say no or pull away and she wasn't the type of girl who would pretend it never happened. He leaned closer and saw Lilly standing before him for a split second, causing him to hesitate. But Veronica Mars didn't slow down for anyone ever, and his pause just gave her more control as she pushed her body up, brushing her mouth against his and pulling Eli's bottom lip between her own. He regained control of himself and reached for her, brushing a hand through her short hair and pulling her body against his simultaneously.

Their kisses were rough and needy, not at all romantic, but their delicate movements told them both this was intimate. Arms enveloping each other, hands grasping for new territory, fingers caressing skin through the fabric of their clothes. Veronica's head tilted and she moaned for him as he kissed the curve of jawline beneath her ear.

A journal could have never told Eli the pitch her voice took when she was aroused. And a permanent record couldn't have prepared Veronica for his practiced hands and breathy promises. They had needed a new source and curled around each other, living the high school cliche of making out between classes, they had found the exact answers they were looking for.

* * *

Finished! Thanks for reading, I only meant this to be two chapters but your reviews pushed me to give more.


End file.
